


闪山云

by liuRn



Series: 平行宇宙他们会相爱吗？ [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 平行宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuRn/pseuds/liuRn
Summary: 十月生人大都变化无常。
Relationships: 刘昊然/白敬亭
Series: 平行宇宙他们会相爱吗？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203086
Kudos: 1





	闪山云

十月七号是我的生日。生日这种东西一般都在一个极其夸张且庞大的场景进行一些浮躁的活动，有的乍一看像话，实则错漏百出。譬如对着生日蛋糕许愿这个盲目迷信的行为，小时是父母实现愿望，可是生日又是母亲的受难日，你愿意这样吗？但无论我多少次反对，家里都坚持花费一大笔开销预定一个不算廉价也不算高档的酒店宴请亲戚。我从不虚荣，可我看他们虚伪敷衍地祝福后紧接着大吃大喝那些不怎么高档的食物，还谈论着街头巷尾的八卦哈哈大笑时，我总感到反胃，和高人一等的快感。

我也虚伪，我喜欢在朋友圈发布恋人带我出入的高档场所和其中一个高档产品，直到我们在一周前，九月三十号分手。我依旧晒了分手的咖啡馆，她说我虚伪，我点头，承认自己是最不高尚最不体面最应该被驱逐的那一个。她最后极有礼貌又大声地对我说再见，我感觉自己集合了所有人饶有趣味的目光。这时候躲躲闪闪支支吾吾说再见就太不知好歹，最后我还是硬拗出温柔绅士的模样说对不起耽误你了，等她走后我又重新坐下吃完那个极贵的马卡龙。

听别人说你虚伪好像也并不是什么坏事，有资格虚伪的人都有一副好皮囊，不求风流倜傥至少也是人模狗样。而虚伪也是你足够聪明的暗示，只有傻子才诚实，只有傻子才快乐。我不是傻子，所以当我从家里的餐馆踏上去学校和社会的第一步后，我就知道我需要装模作样。我自称享受孤寂的自由，哪怕九年义务教育七年不义务教育后我也不愿意承认，这是我的自卑作祟。撒谎的最高水平实践就是骗过自己，这一点与我的理科一样，我无师自通。我边打工边上学，却从不透露自己正在打工，这不是撒谎，只是自卫，从不会防卫过当。

生日前一天我收到前女友寄来的礼物，她的卡片上写这是十月诞生石。明明写明是分手礼物，我却感觉她是无奈之举，大概她没有现男友或者现男友不是十月生日的。石头颜色随角度变换，这或许是一种隐喻，我即是这块石头所象征的意义。搜索后我知道这叫欧泊是希望与快乐之石。我只看出了石头的善变，却从没明白这是乐观主义。石头没有思想，它不明白它的前世今生任人篡改，但我想透，以后没觉得我独醒的寂寞，只遗憾这块石头价格不够高。这不叫唯利是图，这就是现实。就好像在先再优雅的仙女在人间久之后，也会算猪肉几斤几两。填饱自己的胃以后才有浪漫。

生日那一天，我们一家人浩浩荡荡去到一家据说要提前七天预定的酒店。我一边说着辛苦了，国庆节就工作，一边心里质疑这家酒店。完全没注意到热情招待我们的酒店经理会是白敬亭。我在中途无聊到不行的时候，找了个借口出门玩手机，才发现白敬亭一身白色西装在指挥他们上菜。他把我拉到一边说，还记得我吗？心想我虽然上了个大学也不至于把高中谈了两年的男朋友忘记，于是我挤了个笑容打个哈哈说，当然记得白白嘛。白敬亭也笑了，跟我这种虚伪客套的笑容不同，他挺真情实感的。然后问我为什么在这里吃饭，又说他可以给我打折。末了突然想起什么重要的事情说你的家境不用我打折吧。

我尽力扭头去看窗外的夕阳，被窗户框利刃刺破撕碎了那样。我说也许需要他好像没听清，又问了一遍，我早已摔最多次的良心好像被拼接完后又摔碎了。我说不需要了，我不需要他的关心或折扣或他本身，反正当初也是我提的分手。我不需要他装好人来安慰我。我需要的是一个足够冷血，善于嘲讽的人，例如说我前女友，她会一字一顿的阴阳怪气，我是鸡窝里的鸡，鸡永不可能化作凤凰。跟他们在一起，我才没有负罪感，大家半斤八两你来我往。

白敬亭又絮絮叨叨说了些话，我报以笑容不在乎那笑容中掺了多少杂质，反正这只是一次偶然相遇，跟遇见一名陌生人没有多少差别。白敬亭，看上我的手说你的戒指真的很好看，我记起他也是10月出生，我说送给你了，白白。他拒绝了，眼底复杂的情绪如潮汐翻涌。我不在注意他的失态，因为将要随着家人离开那个不怎么好也不怎么差的酒店。我看见他在俗气的霓虹灯牌下对我说再见，而我潜意识里不愿说再见。

很早之前我与白敬亭还是校园情侣的时候，他也会站在路灯下对我说再见。我是个虚伪的人，但我从未对他虚伪过，即便我撒谎成性，说再见，我也一直用的再次见面这层肤浅的表皮含义，而我一直没欺骗他。直到高考前一个月倒计时，那个晚上白敬亭用了再也不见这个含义，我再没见过他。我给他的QQ发了分手，然后窝在阴冷潮湿的被子里听窗外越下越大的雨。我一直骗自己，我不需要爱情。现在的刘昊然信以为真，把谈情说爱当做获取一日三餐的手段。无论是与女人或男人，女孩或男孩，都一样，我一视同仁。

所以刘昊然虚伪，看似像山一般的冷静沉稳，实则是云的飘渺流浪。但不会有人指指点点，在现代真的会有人谈情说爱吗？我把这个疑问压在心底，我不是大众眼里的渣男，可在我心里我早就是了。越是没人说我有错，我越觉得自己有错，但真正享受时又心安理得。白敬亭怎样不重要，只有刘昊然自身的温饱才足够重要。我不是精致的利己主义者，我只是想存活。我把那枚欧珀戒指放回戒指盒，我看它卧在丝绒的盒子里。我突然感到反胃，我跟他们一样了。

当有人向我描述白敬亭的外貌并请我下楼时，我承认我并不震惊。工作人员说，他自称是我的好友，我认为他喝醉了。他说，对不起，对不起，我不应该抛下你去国外。我感觉到其他人饶有趣味的目光，却依然拉扯着他走到15层。按下门铃那一瞬，我听见他说，他因为私自打折被开除了，我不知道怎么回答。只是看见地毯被他身上的雨水打湿，我同时感受到心痛与快感。于是我说我爱你，我不知道他是否听见，但我在如释重负时感到怅然若失。刘昊然最纯真的时刻被永远丢在了两个雨夜，永远找不回来。

天亮的时候，白敬亭已经走了，他留的纸条，只写着对不起三个字。我没觉得他对不起我，他和我都只觉对不起自己。我只在爱情上觉得自己是傻子，当然现在的我没有爱情，所以我依旧是那个聪明虚伪的我为了生存而存在。我把戒指取出来带上，只为了让自己更加接近原先那个刘昊然。乍一看的高端正确，我很悲哀的活成了自己最讨厌的样子，而我会更讨厌那样。出门时，我想起提白敬亭叫我的时候，我的心动，我爱他，而这份感情只是我对他自由羡慕的产物，无关生存，无关情欲。

我一直思索，如我这般的人存活在世上的目的。于基因并不繁衍有利基因，于社会毫无惊天动地的贡献，唯一的解释是我是解决人们沉闷生活的机器。当代娱乐至死的产物，仅此而已。当代的社会的娱乐，在我看来的确畸形，但也是我的生存工具，我从不定义批判。其实我想白敬亭如果也愿意跟我一起，我们说不定还能有一段地下恋情。但我知道他不会，他也许不完美，但在我心里，他是对我的观音，可惜舟太小，只载了一段，我又被推下寒冷的水里。

我对人性自认为揣摩渗透，但我至今不明白白敬亭离开我的原因。或许他对我的世界已有所耳闻，或许他有不得已的苦衷，或许他对我失去感情，即希望即快乐。如果这样，我因送他那块欧泊，以隐喻和象征为我的人性做注脚，也为感情写下一个完美的结局，最现实的完美。伴随着些想法一起出现的是一个灵感，我忽然想写一部话剧剧本。以欧泊为线索，描写一对虚伪的互相试探的恋人。主角却不是我和白敬亭，而是我和我的前女友。

等到一年以后我真的写完，我才从同校校友那里得知我的前女友遭到现男友性虐待，已经跳楼自杀了。我惊讶我由衷的对她表示默哀，更令我惊讶的是，同校校友告诉我那个人是个公子哥，叫白敬亭。我才发现，原来我的揣摩人性我的虚伪在白敬亭面前不值一提。而戏剧欧泊有了更戏剧化的结局，当我改完最后一个字，我抽了一支带薄荷爆珠的万宝路。在那清凉的刺激下，又强行加上一段人生需要坦诚相对拒绝谎言的鸡汤。最后我发给了我的编辑。

首演很是成功，很多人夸我是一鸣惊人的鬼才编剧。我对所有赞美一一推辞而对批评一一接受，尽管我心里并不那样认为。可能从一开始我的信仰就是对的，虚伪使人进步，也可能不对。但那又怎样？就像所有评委口口相赞最后那一段违心的抒情，但他们也只会和我虚伪的打太极。你觉得你好吗，你觉得这部剧有什么亮点吗，我说没有，也不会引起多大的争议。没人在意戏剧性，他们只关心这个故事背后是否有的真正的八卦。我如果说没有就显得虚伪，于是我又编了一个该故事背后的故事，所有人看似唉声叹气背地里盘算着这个故事的价值。名利场也是欧泊，我想，变化无常。

采访后，我甚至囤积下了另外一个灵感，结束时我只想快点离场，把它表现出来。那个未亡人自然是踏入工作，他后面也会丢掉他的白月光欧泊。欧泊是我给那女主角取的名字。然后我从白月光想到白敬亭，她是我唯一的一段恋爱，如今的我只有恋不再有爱。我没想到，让我走过路灯下，我能看见那一团云，白色的云。我条件反射的认为那是月光，即便我自己不愿承认，我多渴望那是白敬亭。

白敬亭问我一切顺利吗？我却好像被控制了，没头没尾的冒出来一句你会血债血偿吧。我看白敬亭一瞬间慌，再变成我从未见过的陌生模样，他慢条斯理地理了理袖口，我看见袖扣是欧泊制成的，我没发现他的白色西装那样高档。他掏出一支万宝路薄荷爆珠，然后静静欣赏，那烟燃尽后就把他扔进垃圾桶。他没吸一口，我开始习惯性计算价值，而后一阵一阵袭来心痛。他眼里闪烁着明火，那一定是猎人的目光。我说我累了，我不需要你，山或云都不属于我，我配不上大肆的浪漫。或许是他配不上。

那天晚上后我换了地址，住在城市的郊区，每一年的十月十五号，我都会去一趟墓园，她是在白敬亭生日那天自杀的。她会在墓碑的那一端看着我嘲讽的笑，好像又是对我说你不配的模样了。每年我会给她烧三支香，虔诚完成了以后会抽一支万宝路薄荷爆珠，直到烟燃尽后才驱车返回。第五年的时候，我刚上车就看见一团白色的云，也许是一座云雾缭绕的山。他一步一步小心地走着，避免雨水溅起的泥土打脏他的白色西装，我的思绪好像又回到了五年前。他在在墓前取下袖扣，而后对着洁白的墓碑不顾仪态地大喊，我不想害你。我叹了口气，想抽一支烟，发现爆珠抽完了，在无奈之中准备直接驱车离开墓地。

那一对袖扣吸引了我所有的注意力，最后，在雨水虚伪的掩护下，好像两团彩色的瑰丽的云。它们永远在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> 欧泊，又名闪山云，主要成分是多水二氧化硅，是十月的诞生石。


End file.
